


snooze and you lose

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a whole lot of sleeping, daniel being a baby, not canon but they're idols, please dont smack me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: Seongwoo isn't too happy about Daniel's loud snoring.





	snooze and you lose

**Author's Note:**

> warning: unedited and rushed :(

The cold air billowed all throughout the room as Seongwoo slowly closes his eyes and drifts himself to sleep. He could feel his body growing number, the sensation of falling through heights already within his grasp.

It was a long tiring day indeed; countless photo shoots, three fansigns and one interview jam packed in a single day were enough to make him crave the solace of provided by his dorm bed.

He slowly withers, but immediately gets back to his senses, when he hears a loud snoring across the foot of his bed.

_Damn you, Kang._

Kang Daniel is Seongwoo’s partner and also, his roommate. The two have been sharing one tiny room in some random apartment in Apgujeong despite the immense popularity that the two had accumulated for the past three years of being an idol duo.

 

Yes, three years.

 

The company itself had the reasons – as Seongwoo would call it, plain excuses to cut costs – to put them into some dingy dorm. They’re too popular to be staying in a well-known apartment and the company feared that their own presence might annoy the neighbors so they had to settle less in order to get more. And by 'more', he meant privacy.

Well, the older did like the privacy of their humble abode, since the whole apartment block didn’t even look like two famous idols inhabit in the said place. Also, it doesn’t mean that he _likes_ the place. The walls are too thin, the neighbors are hella' rowdy and cue in, Kang Daniel’s sleeping habits.

Seongwoo jolts awake from his daze, head cracking from the immense stress and sleeplessness partly due to some crazy schedules they had. He glances at the bed across his and sees Daniel enthusiastically sleeping, snoring so loudly that the thin apartment walls may or may not be able to filter.

He wonders how in the world did he endure Daniel’s ridiculous sleeping habits for the past three years.

The older male slowly gets out of his bed, creeps stealthily just like a cat would do if it were to crawl in the night, and looks at the younger’s face. Quickly, the grumble and annoyance fades in when he sees Daniel sleeping so peacefully, lips ajar and cheeks, a blooming rose tone, and, well, the snoring still undeniably loud.

Nevertheless, he looks cute; too cute for someone who flashes his large sexy body (the widest wingspan and the crazy proportions) to draw in the shrieking from his loyal fangirls. Seongwoo can’t help but coo. The moment he’s out to tell the other to pipe down the snoring, he’s already defeated.

_Why are you so hecking cute?_   Seongwoo’s glued next to Daniel’s bed, still observing the sleeping fellow.

“S---Seon-gwu… hyung!” the younger mumbles as he tosses and turns in his bed, maybe searching for the right spot where it’s not too cold and not too warm for his liking. The older stays still with a small smile forming on his mouth.

“Hyuu—ung… please,” he mumbles again and tears actually start to swell in his eyes, making Seongwoo mentally panic for a split second. Daniel had already shared on one of the shows that they were invited in, that he often has nightmares, especially when he’s very tired.

Seongwoo slowly lurches forward, plops himself in the small space next to Daniel, and envelops the said boy in a soft reassuring hug. Still, he doesn’t wake up and continues to sob; the older male hums to him as he breaks off one arm from the hug and proceeds to run through the younger’s brown locks, hoping it would calm him down.

“Don’t… leave me… hyung,” mumbles Daniel and the older feels something pierce right through his heart. He can’t possibly bear knowing that younger might’ve dreamt of something bad happening to the two of them, it’s just unimaginable.

Softly, he whispers to Daniel’s ear, “It’s okay, Niel-ah. I’m always here for you.” Seongwoo continues to lull him back to sleep, to a better dream that would give the younger lots of happiness instead of unripe tears. “I’m here for you. Always,” he plants a soft chaste kiss in his forehead and sings a familiar song to which the both of them had known for a very long time.

 

_Cause I’m a pilot anywhere_

_Cause I’m a pilot anywhere_

_Lighting star shooting star_

_I’ll give you my galaxy_

_Cause I’m a pilot anywhere_

_Cause I’m your pilot, by your side_

_I’ll pluck those stars_

_And give them to you, my galaxy_

 

By some miracle, Daniel stops crying and the mumbling also halts. The fleeting silence blanketing the small apartment is the only thing present in between the two males. Also, much to Seongwoo’s surprise, the loud snoring eventually evened out into a soft moan. That, he could cope with.

He still tries to hush the man to sleep, him losing himself in his thoughts as he also drifts into dreamland thanks to the comfort of Daniel’s bed and the warmth emanating from his body. However, he feels something pressing on his lips. He opens his eyes only to see a soporific Daniel kissing him and returning the hug.

“Thank you, hyung,” he says groggily, eyes half-lidded as the two share one small bed, hugging and nuzzling each other.

“Anything for my lovely boyfriend,” the older says with a sleepy smile, returning the kiss one more time. “I only have 4 hours of sleep left, you owe me one.”

“But you love me anyways,” Daniel giggles and drifts himself back to sleep as he buries himself at the crook of Seongwoo’s neck. It tickles a bit but the older doesn’t mind; he likes the warmth, the sensation that tingles the surface of his skin, he likes it when Daniel does that – when his boyfriend with the _worst_ sleeping habit does it to him.

 

Seongwoo himself slowly withers away for the final time, letting himself slip into the clouds and the dreams where he can visualize everything beautiful about Daniel. He’s the one who had done the reassuring yet he’s the one who feels so assured. It’s amazing what the other does to him, the effect on him beyond his heart could comprehend. Maybe, he's crazy, or maybe, it's just love.

This is why Seongwoo absolutely hates (spoiler alert: not really) the younger’s absurd sleeping habits because it is so _bad_ to the point that it makes the older so soft and overprotective towards him.

Well, for the _good_ part, is that he’s also soft, always making sure that the younger dreams well even if he himself isn’t sleeping so well at any given night. A very small sacrifice for someone he wants to be with for the rest of his life. From being comfortable roommates to actual lovers, he's done it all for the younger.

 

But, wait a minute.

 

Did he just divulge the fact that the two of them aren’t really _just roommates_ and worse, they’re very famous idols?

 

Everyone knows how to keep a secret, right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what's with me and sleeping and i'm not really sure if it follows the concept but we need a little fluff to lighten our day... anyways, happy ongniel week day 4 <3


End file.
